cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alpha 76
Clone's Training Life Clone Niceshot started training on the planet Kamino. He was training in a program known as the Citadel Challenge. He was in a squad known as Snake Squad. When he finished the Citadel Challenge, he moved to the Grand Army of the Republic and became a cadet. As a cadet Clone's first assignment was at a base on a moon called the Rishi Moon. It was attacked by a battalion of Commando Droids and a battalion of B1 Battle Droids. When he escaped through a venalation shaft, he was attacked by a Rishi eel. Only one clone got eaten in the attack. His name was Cutup. The clones were found by Captain Rex and Commander Cody. And together they attacked the base and had a plan to blow it up. When they got out in time to blow it up, a clone named Hevy didn't go with them. He knew that the base had to be blown up manually. So, he pressed a button right when the battalion of droids got in the base. A bomb blew up the base with Hevy in it. He had died hero. Clone was devastated because of this event, so were his brothers. They went to a Republic Cruiser and got promoted to sergeant. This was a victory. The Battle Of Geonosis When Yoda found out the attack on Geonosis had failed, he sended in reinforcements. The very first clone army. Clone was stationed on a Jedi Cruiser called The Renegade. He would fly there on it, then land on the ground and help the Jedi escape on gunships. They took off. The Renegade was ambushed by a Separatist Frigate called The Devastator. It opened fired on Clone's position on the bridge. But the cruiser dodged the cannon fire and destroyed The Devastator. Finally. After 156 parsecs, they had made it. Geonosis was right in front of them. They began deploying troops to liberate the planet. Clone took off in a gunship called The Twi'lek and landed on the Geonosian arena. They rescued what Jedi they could and took off on the outer land. The entire Droid Army had been there. They attack the army and made them run in a full retreat. This was a victory, but this had started the Clone Wars. Battle of Coruscant In the middle of the war, Chancellor Palpatine was kidnapped by the CIS. They had brought 100 cruisers with them when they did it. That ranged at about 5,000,000 droids. Clone was stationed on a Jedi cruiser called The Liberator. The plan was to attack the cruisers while Jedi Masters Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi infiltrated the Separatist flagship and rescue the chancellor. Clone had just recieved word that the Sith Lord Count Dooku had been killed by Anakin Skywalker, but General Grievous had escaped. This was a victory because they had rescued the Chancellor, but a loss because they didn't capture the General. Order 66 Shortly after the death of General Grievous, Chancellor Palpatine created a TOP SECRET military order to kill all Jedi. It was Order 66. While clones like Commander Appo, Cody, Gree, and Bly obeyed this and turned on their Jedi Generals, Clone did not. he had saved as many Jedi as he could and went into hiding. The Republic was now a Galactic Empire and the Chancellor was now the emperor, Clone and other Jedi and rebels would form an alliance to destroy the Empire. When Anakin Skywalker was turned into Darth Vader, he hunted down most of the Jedi in the Rebel Alliance. But Obi-Wan Kenobi discovered Force Sensative offsprings of Anakin Skywalker named Luke and Leia. He and Clone gave Luke to a family on Tatooine, and Leia a family on Alderaan. Order 66 was over, but not the war. The Death Star Clone was at the planet Yavin when he heard about the Death Star destroying Alderaan. So he sent a squad of X-WING starfghters to destroy the Death Star. Only one made it back. His name was Luke Skywalker. He and Han Solo had received a metal from Princes Leia. Clone and all the other rebels cheered and congratulated them. The Battle Of Hoth Clone and a lot of other military officers were stationed on the planet Hoth because the base there was being attacked by the Empire. AT-AT walkers and oher vehicels were attacking a base called ECHO BASE 3T8. Princess Leia had shot the ion cannon at a cruiser so that a transport to evacutate. Clone was supposed to be there, but he had to help the others on the surface. He helped Luke, Han, C-3PO, R2-D2, and Princess Leia escape, then he escaped on a Y-WING starfighter. The Second Death Star When the rebels discovered there was a second Death Star, they had to act quickly. They sent cruisers to attack the star fleet next to the Death Star, a group of rebels going down to the Endor Moon to destroy the sheild. When that was done, Clone and other pilots got in their starfighters and went to blow up the Death Star. When they did, they killed the Emperor with it. The Rebel Alliance had won. They celebrated on Endor and had a party on Corucsant. They had won. Behind the scenes Clone Niceshot was in a squad called Survivors of the Siege and was very good friends with a clone named Gun (Blaster) Good. The leader of the squad was a Torgruta named SaiTorr Ecwropri. Clone's old name was Vorn Gammaspan. Please rate Clone Niceshot and his finished houses. And please friend him. He has the record of completing a whole wikia in a day. Well, that's what he says to himself. He's a little vain. He has over 2000 friends on CWA (Clone Wars Adventures) And would love to get more. Clone Niceshot's Gear and weapons Clone Niceshot's gear has many different phases. He mostly wears Shock Trooper Gear with Burner's suit and gloves with a DC-15A blaster rifle. But he has many different other styles. REMEMBER TO RATE CLONE NICESHOT AND HIS FISHED HOUSES. The Pod Racing mishap When Clone and his friends were watching a pod racing game on TV, Commander Thorn wanted to see Clone. Clone went outside suprised to see Thorn dead and no one in sight. Yet he felt like he was being watched. He grabbed his blaster and looked around. No one. Then he went back inside, he found all of his buddies dead. Then he wondered..... The TV had just showed one of the pod racers had gone missing. He looked behind him. It was the pod racer name Ch'lkan Depoan. He had a blaster aimed at Clone's head. Clone grabbed the blaster way and shot Ch'lkan. This was truely a pod racing mishap. Going insane Clone was walking around the Jedi Temple and talking to friends when a dude went insane and shot lighting out of his fingertips and was arrested. He laughed as he was dragged away... Clone was now VERY creeped out. The Lightball game Clone and his friends went to a lightball game. It was the Super Light and the Darth Revans and the 49Cloners playing. Darth Revans won the Super Light and Clone was happy. He loved the Darth Revans. Chewbacca The Great Clone went to a circus because his friend Wookie Chewbacca was the ringmaster. His name was Chewbacca The Great. His act was to leap in a ring of fire. He did it, but not without a few flames on his fur. La, La, La, La, La, LAAAAAA Clone was bored, so he got his holoprojector and turned into a Geonosian. He danced around like a ballarina and kept singing: LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA. The Campaign Clone and ome pirates were in a campaign where they killed each other. Clone killed all of them. But the last one was a hard one. His name was Commander Spike. He shot at Clone, Clone dodged. Clone stole Spike's sword and swung at Spike. But Spike got another sword and they dueled. A ship came by to pick up Spike, and Spike ran away. But later, Spike joined Clone's squad and they became good friends. IMPORTANT MESSAGE: RATE ME PLEASE!!!! Please rate me. The New Republic And New Jedi Order The New Republic era had been born now. New Clone Troopers, new Jedi, new everything. It was a fresh start. Clone had been 56 at this time, and although he was retired, he still was a clone. He was an Admiral. Officially he was retired, but unoffically, he was known as Admiral Niceshot. Aka CA-27-8879. Even though he was an Admiral and fit for space battles, the Jedi had allowed him to go on ground battles as Captain. Sabotage Clone and the Shock Troopers were on the chase because a murderer of a prisoner name Letta Turmond broke out. She was a Jedi. Her name was Ahsoka Tano. Commander Fox ordered them to shoot and kill. Clone was straight on Ahsoka's tail when she jumped onto a ship that was heading down in the Underworld. She had been free, but they would catch her. The whole planet was on lockdown. Everyone's ID Docks had been checked, everyone was checked for any kind of weapons, and everyone was sent through a scanning line. It was 49 ABY and Clone was in his late seventies to his early eighties. He was to weak to search the entire underworld for Tano, so he did scanning check instead. He searched everyone. He was tired. He went to his living quarters and rested. Another War on the Front Clone was in his room resting when he heard a strange high-pitched noise coming through the vent. He knew what it was: a bomb! He quickly ran out of the room, but before he could get out of the building, the whole thing exploded behind him. He had brun marks all over his face. He was all right, though. Nothing major. Except his living base was destroyed. Then he heard blaster fire. He opened the door, well he didn't really open it. it fell down. He peeked outside. Trandoshans had attacked Coruscant! Clone was blocked by a Trandoshan soldier. He quickly grabbed the Trandoshan's gun and flipped the Trandoshan over. He shot the Trandoshan and killed it. He grabbed a blaster and went into battle. He hopped on a speeder bike and zoomed to the communications center to get ahold of any other planet that might send reinforcements. Then he knew: Gungans. Gungans would be just what he needed. He took the elevator to the control room. There were bodies everywhere. Blaster marks on them. He looked at the control panel and noticed it was broken. He hacked it and it turned on. He contacted the Gungan leader Boss Nass and Nass agreed to send the Gungan army to Coruscant immediately. In about a half hour, the Gungan army arrived and had helped them. They quickly overpowered the Trandoshans and won. They didn't know why, though. He and some troops arrested the leader of the Trandoshans. His name was Gha Naycwet. Son of Gha Nahckt. They interrigated him and found out that they attacked because a rogue Jedi or a Sith had hired them to. He said that he was going to start a new empire and that his name was Triculous. He said that he had three eyes and had almost white skin and was about six and a half feet tall. Clone knew. All the Repubic knew. 'Tis was another war on the front. Category:Male Characters Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:Republic Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Commander Category:Lifetime Members Category:Class Rank:Shiny Category:Class Rank:Cadet Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Class Rank:Sergeant Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Rebellion